A Song Is Worth a Thousand Words
by firefliesandlace
Summary: Songs to short stories about favorite students at Sky High.


Red Umbrella- Faith Hill

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Bummer.

Haven't written anything for a long time, so thanks to NeoNails for a fantastic idea that's helping me get out of my funk. Hope you enjoy it.

--

_Red Umbrella- Faith Hill_

_But the glitter on the sidewalk always shines _

_Yeah, even God needs to cry sometimes _

_Your love is like a red umbrella _

_Always there to make me better _

_When my broken dreams _

_Are fallin' from the sky_

Layla sighed as she looked out the door of the Paper Lantern. Yet another date Will couldn't make it to. At least he called this time. Too bad this meant she was going to have to walk home alone in the deluge she was currently watching. She rolled up the hems of her jeans to her knees, squared her shoulders, opened the door, and ran out to the street. But instead of crossing the road and continuing home, she stopped. Then she smiled.

Sure, Will had left her hanging again, and yes, tomorrow he would apologize without meaning it and change the subject when she brought up her concerns…. But everything was so green in the rain. The pavement was glittering beneath her helplessly wet feet and the summer rain felt warm and cathartic.

Caught in the moment of spontaneous joy, Layla jumped, from puddle to puddle, splashing and twirling as she danced in the rain outside the Paper Lantern. When her eyes caught a flash of movement to her left, Layla looked back to the store front to see Warren standing outside the front door, still dressed in his apron, holding a now redundant umbrella, and smiling at her.

Laughing out loud, Layla struck a pose, grinned back at Warren, and beckoned him to join her.

_Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts_

Zach turned the radio up a little more, fruitlessly trying to drown out Magenta and Layla's attempts to sing along. Giggling, their voices only escalated, causing an uncontrollable among the occupants in the back seat when Maj's voice cracked.

Sighing and smiling to himself, Zach returned his hand to Magenta's and his focus to the road ahead. This road trip was just what they needed after one hell of a year

_It Came Upon A Midnight Clear- Josh Groban_

_Still through the cloven skies they come_

_With peaceful wings unfurled_

_And still the heavenly music floats _

_O'er all the weary world_

He knew he'd find her here. Maxville's Annual Christmas in the Park, the perfect combination of her favorite things, Christmas and nature.

Letting his natural temperature increase a few degrees to fight off the chill, Warren continued through the mass of people and pines until he saw her.

She was standing in front of a rather small fir, her complete concentration focused on hanging votives and holly across the branches. As he inched closer, he could hear her humming a carol.

He stopped, wanting to remember this feeling of overwhelming peace and the way all of her flickering candles made her look like his very own Christmas angel.

_She's Not the Cheating Kind- Brooks and Dunn_

_She walks by and every head turns;_

_you can see how hot her fire burns._

_He didn't know what a good thing he had._

_Well it's too late, and that's too bad._

_'Cause she's not the cheating kind._

_She's been cheated one too many times._

_She's never fooled around._

_He's still lying, she's through crying,_

_she's not fooling now._

Layla flung through her clothes with reckless abandon.

"Green…Frumpy…Bah, green again…Conservative…Dammit!" She roared.

Fuming, she stalked to her mother's room, and began digging in the back of her closet until she found what she was looking for. Dashing back to her room, Layla changed and stood in front of her mirror.

Sure, the dress was a little out of style, but at least it wasn't green. It was black, very short, and left nothing to the imagination, not to mention it was completely inappropriate for the study session the group had planned tonight.

Finishing it off with a pair of heels she could hardly walk in and mascara, Layla turned to leave. With a last glance at the mirror she fumed, "This ought to teach you not to cheat. Eat your heart out, Warren Peace."

_Naughty Girl- Beyonce_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy, babe_

Magenta hated doing the dishes. So of course, the cruelty that is her mother, demanded she wash the towering pile of porcelain before going out with Zach.

After she left him an updating message, Maj cranked up the radio to the first dance station she could find, no one said she couldn't make dishes fun.

Dancing and shaking her way through the stack, she didn't hear someone enter. But when she turned around to put the collender away, she saw Zach, holding in his laughter to the best of his ability.

"And here I was sympathizing that you had to stay in," Zach remarked. And then was promptly hit with a dish towel.

_All My Loving- Beatles_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

Layla glumly opened the door to her house after a long day at school. Long because Will had missed school to help his parents with a mission, which really, was fine. It just really sucked that this time it was her birthday. Traipsing up the stairs, she found a note tucked between the closed door and jamb of her room. She opened it and read:

Happy Birthday. Sorry to miss any day I get to spend with you, and this is even worse because it's one of the days I'm most thankful for. Hope this helps. We'll really celebrate when I get back. Love you, Will.

Timidly, Layla eased open the door to her room only to find every surface covered in vases containing every type of flower imaginable, and another letter.

"I can't believe I don't know which flower is your favorite, so I though I'd send you a sample of every kind the florist had so you could decide."

_Burnin' Love- Elvis_

_Cuz Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

"Oh, hell no," was Warren's response. "There is not a chance in hell that you will get me in that Elvis costume." Layla pouted and tried again, "Please Warren, it's for charity."

All she got in response was a grimace, but she knew with just a little more begging and pouting she could probably get him to do it. Wiggling closer to him, she tugged on his shirt front and pleaded, "Pretty, pretty please. It'll make the old folks so happy. And I'll owe you forever. Please, you'll be my hero."

Smiling she knew she had him. With great reluctance, he grabbed the costume and headed for the changing room, he turned when Layla called him back.

"Wait, Warren, I've got one more thing for you."

"What?" He asked, dreading the worst.

Slinking towards him, she smirked, "A hunka, hunka burnin' love." Giving him a quick kiss, she skipped off to her next duty.

_Think Of Me- Phantom of the Opera_

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

Josie Heights closed the door to her home, a confused look mudding her otherwise pretty features. Another date with Steve Stronghold. Another confusing night. One of the most popular kids at school, constantly surrounded by admirers, and yet he continued to pursue only her. That part made little sense to her, but she believed it was hardly the most unusual part of their relationship. Three dates and he still hadn't even _tried_ to kiss her, when it was all _she_ could think about. She would have been really befuddled about his feelings towards her if she didn't continually catch him staring at her, only to have him jerk his gaze away every time his eyes met hers.

A quick rap of knuckles against the door pulled her out of her stupor.

"Oh," was all she managed to get out when she found Steve pacing on her doorstep. "Umm, did I forget some--." She was cut off by Steve's lips pressed against her own.

_F- Me Pumps- Amy Winehouse_

_Cuz you all look the same,_

_Everyone knows your name,_

_And that's your whole claim to fame._

_Never miss a night,_

_Cuz your dream in life,_

_Is to be a footballers wife._

Layla searched the floor of the Homecoming Dance immediately upon entering the room, until her gaze found it's target. Will and Gwen were dancing together. Layla was shocked her instinctual reaction, her shoulders' tensed and her hands shaped into claws intent on ripping off Gwen's ridiculous tiara and scratching the look of smug superiority off her face.

Horrified at her body's betrayal of her usual non-violent ideals, Layla felt all of the energy drain out of her. What she needed now was a place to sit, or better yet, a ride to the nursery, so she could pick up something vindictive- oh, a Venus Fly-trap.

_Cecilia- Simon and Garfunkel_

_Making love in the afternoon _

_With Cecilia up in my bedroom _

_I got up to wash my face _

_When I come back to bed _

_Someone's taken my place _

The whole group was scattered around his room along with all their books and homework cluttering up any empty space left. Ethan went through the next Mad Science application problem, but Warren couldn't focus at all. Layla had her head on his shoulder so she could share his book. He was lost in the earthy smell of her hair and the way she kept having to return a rebellious red lock to it's place behind her ear.

He sighed when he heard his mom enter the front door, knowing he would have to leave this ideal spot on his bed to fill in his mom about what was going on.

Carefully trying to avoid stepping on anyone's homework, Warren wove his way through his room then downstairs. Returning to his room a minute later, he froze at the doorframe; Will had taken his spot. On his bed. With Layla.

Smirking, Warren looked right at Will. "No way, man. I called seat check."

Dejectedly, Will returned to his space on the floor as Warren walked back to the bed. Triumphant.


End file.
